My Version of InuYashaImouto Naoh
by Bura1
Summary: (a bad rewrite of Naoh's fic...) o_O
1. Part 1

Inu-Yasha- Imouto Naoh (my Ver ^_^())  
  
Voice Inu-Yasha, Naoh, Shippou and Kagome are walking along in a forest, when they see a girl, lying on the forest floor, wounded  
Kagome Oh, we should help that girl!  
Inu-Yasha feh. Why?  
Kagome She's wounded! Look at her!  
Girl Please...I was attacked by a demon...  
Kagome kneels down beside the girl  
The Girl points to Inu-Yasha  
Girl AAH! IT'S A DEMON!!! O_O  
The girl looks at Shippou and Naoh, and screams more  
Inu-Yasha, Naoh and Shippou -_-()  
Kagome No! We want to help you! Really!  
Inu-Yasha U_U feh.  
Inu-Yasha picks up the girl  
Inu-Yasha ...Let's go.  
Kagome ...  
They find a place to stay for the night  
The girl's wounds are being tended to, in a different room  
Inu-Yasha I sense demon power from that girl...  
Kagome Me too. But she just looks like a normal girl...  
Naoh Maybe...But many demons are able to take human forms...  
Kagome... We should be careful...  
The girl comes back in, and sits down beside Inu-Yasha  
Kagome Are you feeling better?  
Girl Yes....Thank-you.  
The girl takes Inu-Yasha's hand, but he pulls it away  
Inu-Yasha Who are you anyways?  
Naoh YEAH! We know you're a de--  
Kagome covers Naoh's mouth  
Girl o_o I'm sorry... I should have properly introduced myself. My name is...Melodi.  
I come from a village near here.. I was out walking...I didn't notice it getting dark...  
Kagome...That's okay, but won't your family be worried?  
Melodi...I have no family.... DO NOT SPEAK OF SUCH THINGS AS THAT!  
The girl runs away, upstairs  
Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Naoh, and Shippou o_o  
Naoh She seems to ... like you, Inu-Yasha...You should speak to her.  
Inu-Yasha Why me?!  
Naoh...She took your hand. Heh...*grins at Inu-Yasha*  
Inu-Yasha -_- fine...  
Inu-Yasha goes upstairs, and finds Melodi in bed, awake  
Inu-Yasha um...{I'm not good at this..-_-} Are you okay?  
Melodi I'm fine...now  
Melodi sits up in bed and kisses Inu-Yasha (on the lips)  
Inu-Yasha O_O What the--  
Melodi I...like you...  
Inu-Yasha NO YOU DON'T, DEMON-GIRL!!!  
Inu-Yasha slashes Melodi's face  
MelodiHuh? You think I'm a demon? Feh. Well, you're wrong...  
Melodi turns kinda half-dragon  
Melodi My name is Burakki.....I am not a demon...  
Burakki grabs Inu-Yasha and pins him to the bed  
Burakki But, I...really do like you, ya know...  
Inu-Yasha WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!  
Kagome, Naoh and Shippou come in and see Burakki and Inu-Yasha on the bed together  
Naoh O_O close your eyes, Shippou...  
Inu-Yasha IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! XD  
Kagome So...I guess she is a demon...I sensed great power from her...Does she have any shards?  
Inu-Yasha Oh...the shards...  
Burakki What shards?  
Kagome What do you mean "What shards"?! The shards of the Shikon jewel!...You know, the jewel that increases your powers if you have it...  
Burakki Never heard of it...Sounds like it could be useful though...  
Naoh grabs Burakki by the neck  
Naoh WHERE ARE THEY?!  
Burakki I don't have them...But if you really want them that much, I could help you find them ^_^  
Kagome Don't I have enough demons on my side? -_-;  
Burakki Demons? You mean you're demons?!  
Burakki points to everyone  
Naoh You mean YOU're not?!  
Burakki um, no...  
Naoh THEN WHAT ARE YOU THEN?!  
Burakki...I dunno...I never thought about it...  
everyone else -_-  
Kagome If you're not a demon, I guess it's okay for you to help us. Right, Inu-Yasha?  
Inu-Yasha feh.  
Kagome But you have to pretend to be a human, okay?  
Burakki ^_^ sure!  
Burakki turns human and glomps Inu-Yasha  
Inu-Yasha o_o;;  
Kagome :(  
Voice I would tell you what's next, but I don't know! ^_^; Probably a really bad storyline, that involves demons, forests, demons in forests, people, people being scared of demons, people walking through forests, and probably some people walking through forests with demons... 


	2. Part 2

Voice (yay! I finally thought of something!) Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Naoh, Shippou, and Burakki are walking through a forest (how did I know..people...walking ...through...forests..with....demons.... my mind...can think of nothing else...-_-;  
Shippou Kagome, when can we stop? I'm tired...  
Kagome Well, we haven't seen anywhere to rest yet...  
Burakki There's a shrine at the end of this forest ^_^  
Shippou...How do you know?  
Burakki I know...everything! *turns all freaky-like* mwahahahahahahahaha!!!  
Shippou Stop it! You're scaring me!  
Kagome Stop it!  
Burakki Heh..Go and look if you don't believe me...  
AS they reach the end of the forest, they see a shrine  
Kagome and Shippou -_-;;  
Naoh WE'RE SAVED!! FOOD!!  
Naoh runs to the shrine and knocks on the door, almost breaking it down  
Naoh LET US IN! GIVE US FOOD!  
An old man comes to the door  
Old man NANI?! DEMONS?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!  
Old man gets a scroll and puts it on Naoh's forehead  
Old man DEMON BE GONE!!!  
Naoh GAH! IT BURNS!!!  
Inu-Yasha pulls the scroll off Naoh's head  
Kagome Sorry to bother you, but we were looking for a place to stay... just for tonight...  
Old man You...aren't a demon?  
Kagome..No, I'm pretty sure I'm not...  
Old man But...your comrades...  
Kagome Oh, never mind them...They're with me...  
Old man You could stay here...But this house has a spell cast on it to protect against demons...Your friends would not be able to enter..  
Burakki I'll fix that! ^_^  
Burakki jumps onto the roof off the house and pulls off the scroll, containing the demon-protection spell  
Old man O_O MY SPELL!  
Burakki See? Now they can come in! ^_^  
Out of nowhere, a giant dragon-demon appears, and stands on the old man's house  
Everyone O_O;  
Burakki...oopsies...  
Burakki grabs Inu-Yasha  
Burakki HELP ME!!!  
Inu-Yasha ....  
Old man NAMI-CHAN!  
Kagome Is that some kind of spell?  
Old man No, fool! Nami-chan is my grand-daughter! She was in the house!O_O;  
A girl emerges out of the remains of the house  
Nami Grandfather....Our house...  
Nami looks at Shippou, Inu-Yasha and Naoh  
Nami GAH! DEMONS!  
She then looks at the giant dragon-demon  
Nami @_@ *faints*  
The dragon-demon sends a blast of fire at them  
Dragon-demon Consider yourselves....dead  
ShippouGAH! KAGOME!*grabs Kagome's arm*  
Kagome...  
Burakki ^_^;;...sorry  
Inu-Yasha Feh. Dead, are we?  
Inu-Yasha slashes the dragon's neck, with the tetsusaiga  
Dragon-demon That is..a powerful blade...but not powerful enough!  
The demon slashes Inu-Yasha, sending him flying into a tree  
Kagome INU-YASHA!!!  
Naoh Damn you, dragon...  
Burakki Maybe..since this was my fault, i mean...I should finish this...  
Kagome You could?!  
Naoh No, I will finish this  
Burakki No, me!  
Naoh ME!  
They begin an argument of "ME!" "NO, ME!", until the dragon-demon breaks it up  
Kagome Naoh, she got us into this..it's up to her to get us out of it  
Naoh Feh.  
Burakki changes to her true form, and jumps onto the dragon's back  
Dragon-demon NANI?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, GIRL?!  
Burakki puts her claws into the dragon-demon's back  
Dragon-demon Feh..You think that hurts me?  
Burakki I wasn't trying to hurt you  
Dragon-demon Then just what WERE you trying to do...?  
Burakki THIS!!  
Burakki pulls a Shikon jewel shard from the dragon's back  
Dragon-demon But...I can tell that you are not a demon...what do you want with that?  
Burakki Feh, Why should I tell YOU?!*sends a lightning bolt into the dragon's head*  
The dragon-demon phases into nothingness  
Burakki ^_^  
Naoh Feh, I could've done that better...  
Burakki Oh, YEAH?!  
Naoh YEAH!  
They begin an argument of "YEAH?" "YEAH!", until Kagome runs to the tree which Inu-Yasha crashed into  
Kagome Inu-Yasha, are you okay?!  
Inu-Yasha I'm fine...Not that it has anything to do with you...  
Kagome I was only asking...  
Old man*points to Burakki* YOU DESTROYED MY HOME!!! NOW, DEMON, YOU MUST PAY!!  
In the next scene, we see Burakki rebuilding the old man's house for him  
Burakki ,'-', *sniff* why me.........?  
VoiceToday, on Cardcaptors...hey wait..that's not right...anyways, I dunno what's next...*hears a voice asking what's next*I DONT KNOW WHAT THE HELL'S NEXT, OKAY?! I DON'T THINK THAT FAR AHEAD!!! LIVE IN THE NOW!!! 


	3. Part 3

Voice We now join our ahem heroes (as such), as they leave the house of the kind old man who let them stay with him, even after Burakki somehow managed to get a giant dragon-demon to wreck his house.  
Burakki SHUT UP ABOUT THAT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!   
Voice Yeah, whatever...On with the story!  
Kagome Thank-you for letting us stay with you!  
Nami It's okay; you saved my life!  
Naoh*points to Burakki* Only after she tried to get you killed....  
Burakki ¬_¬ I SAID IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, OKAY?!  
Naoh Feh. You did it deliberately...  
Burakki DID NOT!  
Naoh DID TOO!  
They begin an argument of "DID NOT!" "DID TOO!", until the Old man speaks  
Old man Yes, well...At least you rebuilt what you wrecked...(and I think she made the kitchen bigger...)  
Burakki*glomps Inu-Yasha* let's go! ^_^  
Inu-Yasha -_-;  
They start off up a mountain path  
Suddenly Kagome turns to Inu-Yasha  
Kagome I..can sense a shard of the Shikon jewel...it's around here somewhere...  
Burakki jumps off Inu-Yasha's back, bends down, and picks up a shard of the jewel  
Burakki You mean this, Kagome?  
Kagome ^_^ Wow, that one was easy to find! We didn't even have to fight any demons!  
Burakki What do you mean? I FOUND IT! IT'S MINE!!! o_o  
everyone else !_!  
Inu-Yasha grabs it from Burakki  
Inu-Yasha What would YOU want with it?! You can't even use it!  
Burakki...so? It's pretty....  
Everyone else -_-  
Shippou Hey...Look..What are they?  
Suddenly they realize that they are have been surrounded by an army of (apparently) men  
Everyone O_O;  
A guy wearing a long cloak appears out of the shadows  
The guy BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Naoh pulls out tetsuagi  
Naoh WHO ARE YOU?!  
The guy I am the demon Efui...And you have fallen into my trap...hehehehe  
Kagome grabs the shard from Inu-Yasha  
Kagome But this is a real shard of the Shikon jewel! Why would you just give it to us?  
Efui You think I don't have more, mortal? I can gather them easily  
Kagome But...how?  
Efui*ignores the question* Which one of you am I to kill first?  
Burakki points to Naoh  
Naoh points to Burakki  
Naoh and Burakki HER!  
Inu-Yasha Hey, he isn't going to kill any of us, okay?!  
The armies, which everyone has noticed by now are the bodies of dead humans, attack Inu-Yasha  
Shippou Kagome, aren't those men dead?  
Kagome But...how can they move?  
Together, Inu-Yasha, Naoh and Burakki ruin the bodies of the dead men  
As they are fighting, Kagome notices Efui's hands moving accordingly to the dead bodies' movements  
Kagome Shippou, attack that guy!  
Shippou Huh?...Okay, if you say so...  
Shippou uses Fox-fire on Efui  
Efui What the...?  
Efui looks at the remains of the human bodies, which, by now, are unable to fight  
Kagome I know you were controlling them somehow! You have some kind of telekinetic power, right?  
Efui...You are very...observing...for a mere mortal girl...You know of my powers? FINE!  
Efui lifts a tree out of the ground with his powers, and sends it flying towards Kagome  
The tree hits her head  
Kagome is knocked unconscious  
Inu-Yasha YOU DARE TO HURT KAGOME?!  
Inu-Yasha slashes off one of Efui's arm, with the tetsusaiga  
Eui...NANI?! You seem to be stronger, in avenging your woman...  
Inu-Yasha My...?! YOU THINK WE'RE...?!  
While Inu-Yasha goes on about how he and Kagome are nothing like that, Efui sends a rock at his head  
It hits Inu-Yasha in the head  
His head starts bleeding  
Inu-Yasha....kuso...  
Burakki takes up the role Inu-Yasha played for Kagome  
Burakki YOU DARE TO HURT INU-YASHA?!  
Burakki takes off Efui's other arm  
Efui You...are so alike... heh.*looks at Naoh* And what of you? You have not yet attempted to hurt me...  
Naoh You think I'd waste my time on a baka like YOU? feh.  
Kagome ....what? could one of you take this tree off me please?  
Naoh goes over to Kagome, and moves the tree  
Kagome thanks ^_^  
Inu-Yasha Kagome, where does he keep the shards?  
Kagome *thinks* There...In his forehead...*faints*  
Inu-Yasha KAGOME! ARE YOU OKAY?!  
Naoh Leave it...We can see to her after this is done...  
Inu-Yasha....feh.  
Efui There will be no 'seeing to her'. Your mortal friend is dead.  
Inu-Yasha THAT'S A LIE! KAGOME'S STRONGER THAN THAT!  
Shippou She..can't be...dead *starts to cry* Kagome....  
Efui And in a moment you will all me joining her...*uses telekinesis to take Inu-Yasha and Naoh's swords*  
Inu-Yasha and Naoh *blink* ....  
Shippou and Burakki *blink* ....  
Burakki Um, how are you going to use a sword if you have no arms?  
EfuiYou don't get it, do you?*uses telekinesis to slash Burakki with tetsusaiga  
Burakki Um, was that supposed to hurt?  
Efui Damn, why is it when he *points to Inu-Yasha* uses it, it's better?!*throws both swords away* Stupid rusty old stick....  
As Efui throws the swords away, Inu-Yasha gets the jewel shards from his head  
Efui...Damn....*dies, and fades away*  
Burakki glomps Inu-Yasha once again  
Burakki YAY! ^_^  
Inu-Yasha GET OFF ME!! :(  
Naoh.....  
Shippou Inu-Yasha, is Kagome really dead?  
Kagome*sits up* of course I'm not! ^_^  
Shippou*hugs her* ^_^, I was worried about you!  
Kagome It's okay...  
Inu-Yasha ....I'm glad you're okay, Kagome...  
Kagome Really? You are?  
Inu-Yasha*picks up his sword, ignoring the question* ...Let's go, now...  
Kagome gets up and takes the shards  
Kagome Yeah...I guess  
Voice Next time, we have more badly-made demons with stupid names!! (probably...)  
Will Kagome finally die, or just have another near-death experience? Will Inu-Yasha, Naoh, and Burakki ever stop saying "feh"? Will Burakki and Naoh ever stop having stupid arguments? And will I ever find a better job than this? Probably not...Find out only in the next episode of Martian Successor Nadesico...I mean, in the next part... 


End file.
